Episode 654
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 706 (p. 11) Chapter 723 (p. 8-19) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.2 | rank = 4 }} "Beautiful Sword! Cavendish of the White Horse" is the 654th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In the Corrida Colosseum, the battle of Block D continues as Cavendish fights against and defeats Gardoa. Several noteworthy gladiators are introduced, as Rebecca struggles against her opponents. At Green Bit, Doflamingo confirms his status as a former World Noble. Law manages to escape Fujitora's gravity and makes a run with Caesar in order to send him to the Straw Hats' ship, and then to stall Doflamingo on the bridge to Dressrosa. Doflamingo, however, sees through his plan and moves to attack the ship, but Sanji intercepts him at the last minute. Long Summary On the ship, the Straw Hats and Momonosuke, aboard a restored Thousand Sunny, are finished beating up Giolla, and head for Green Bit. They discuss Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai, which makes Giolla laugh and exclaim that her captain would never do such a thing. This annoys Nami, and she strikes Giolla with a thunderbolt again. In the Corrida Colosseum, Block D is continuing as Cavendish fights against Gardoa and defeats him. Meanwhile, Mummy, Orlumbus, Cavendish, Meadows, Fighting Lion, Rebecca, Damask, Rolling Logan, Acilia, and Suleiman are introduced as they fight while Rebecca is being ganged up by various other fighters. On Green Bit, Doflamingo taunts Law about his past, mentioning how he used to be a World Noble but not anymore. However, Law mentions that it isn't necessarily Caesar's heart Doflamingo has got hold of. Doflamingo cold heartedly squeezes the heart, and one of Fujitora's subordinates cries out in pain, angering the Admiral. The sound of the thunder bolt attracts the attention of Fujitora, who asks Doflamingo if he can see any clouds overhead. When Law realizes that it is probably Nami, he escapes the Admiral's gravity powers using Shambles, switching places with a rock, and successfully retrieving Caesar Clown. The rock he swapped places with is crushed by Fujitora's ability, and Law starts to run with Caesar, while Doflamingo chases them. Law plans to send Caesar to the ship while he attempts to lead Doflamingo onto the bridge, in order to stall him there and provide time for the others to escape with Caesar. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny is approaching Green Bit, but is suddenly attacked by Fighting Fish. The crew begins to panic, which attracts the attention of Doflamingo to the incoming ship. Doflamingo heads towards the Thousand Sunny, telling Law he's going to kill all of them, when suddenly Sanji arrives and confronts Doflamingo. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **After Giolla's defeat, Brook made a skull joke about not having any muscle. **Cavendish battling an anime-only gladiator called Gardoa. **The anime shows that Fighting Fish are terrified of Doflamingo. *All of the major Block D fighters (except Meadows) are given a formal introduction for the first time in this episode and each of their fighting abilities are showcased. *Unlike the manga, when Doflamingo squeezed the heart in his hand, Caesar over-reacted thinking that he was going to die. *When Law grabbed Caesar and ran in the manga, Doflamingo only chased after him. In the anime, Doflamingo also tried to attack Law with his strings. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation